Confessions of a Kunoichi
by Meridian990
Summary: A miscellaneous oneshot somewhat circling around NarutoHinata.


**Confessions of a Kunoichi**

**by: Meridian990**

**Summary:**

A miscellaneous one-shot somewhat circling around Naruto/Hinata.

* * *

**Editor's Note:**

Hey guys! You might remember me. I'm Avalons-Healer. And I'm my friend, Meridian990's editor. I've met Meridian on the first day of Grade 7, and we've been friends ever since. I've introduced her to fanfiction, from my Cyberchase archives to my Artemis Fowl archives, she knew practically more than you guys do (if you ever read any of my stories). Even the projects that I didn't even work on yet, because they're upcoming and I tell her. Anyway, just today, she was inspired to write a fanfic of her own during writing class. We're in Grade 8 now, and we'll be going onto high school the following year. But, anyway, she wrote her fanfic, and then showed it to me when she finished. It was on two looseleaf papers, and the first sentance had immediatly grabbed my attention. I always knew Meridian as a manga artist, but never really knew her as a fanfiction author. I've read over the whole one-shot, and was very impressed. The ending made me kinda squeal, since I am a romance author. Anyway, Meridian watches Naruto on YTV here in Canada, and she absolutely loves it. And she strongly thinks that Naruto and Hinata should be together. So, she wrote this story. It's not a huge romantic thing, but it fairly cute. This is her first fanfic, so I would like it if you guys went a little easy on her. Constructive critisism only! And that's from the editor! From now one, I'll be editing and posting up Meridian's stories, since she doesn't have internet connection on her own computer. But when she is on at a friend or a relative's house, she's online playing DragonFable or AdventureQuest. So here's "Confessions of a Kunoichi" by my friend, Meridian990. Enjoy, and let us know what you think! ;-)

-Avalons-Healer

* * *

**The Story:**

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon in the leaf village. Sasuke was training and Sakura was picking some flowers nearby. Naruto was in a clearing in the forest, taking a nap.

All of a sudden, Naruto heard something in the trees. As he got up, a paper blew into his face. He took it off and saw it was a note. He read it:

_Naruto,_

_I challenge you. Meet me at the center clearing tomorrow at 10:00pm. Unless you don't have the guts._

_-Neji Hyuga_

Naruto was fuming too much to notice that Hinata was behind him. She taps his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around and saw her standing there.

"Oh, Hinata." he said calmly.

"Um, Naruto. I, uh, was wondering if you, um, wanted to eat some ramen with me." Hinata quietly said.

"Uh... sure." Naruto replied.

Hinata gave him a piece of paper telling him when and where to meet, so they could walk together to the resturaunt.

* * *

Luckily, Sakura was nice enough to give him some money.

As the two ate, Hinata asked, "Um, Naruto. Why were you so mad earlier?"

Naruto stopped eating and showed her the note. Hinata's eyes widened and started thinking.

"Uh, Hinata?" Naruto's words broke her train of thought.

"Hinata, you ok?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded in reply.

* * *

The next night, Naruto went to the center clearing, unknown to him that he was being followed by Hinata and Shino. Hinata had asked Shino to come and help since Kiba was busy taking care of Akamaru, who was sick.

"Hinata, you don't know what's going to happen." Shino said.

"But I'm not taking any chances, Shino." Hinata replied.

Neji popped up exactly at 10 o'clock in the clearing. But just before the battle started, Hinata jumped infront of Naruto, blocking his path.

"Neji!" yelled Hinata, "Fight me instead!"

"Who should I?" Neji yelled back at her.

Shino snuck behind Naruto and grabbed him away.

"If you won't fight me, then you're a coward!" she yelled.

That made Neji's face boil, and he accepted her challenge. He threw the first blow, and surprisingly missed. Hinata threw a Kunai and hit his arm.

The battle went on for hours. Neji sent a blow knocking Hinata down. Naruto tried to run to her, but Shino held him back.

"This is Hinata's fight." said Shino.

Hinata staggered back. "This is the final blow." she said.

She was starting to use Byakugan. It was like an illusion. It looked like Hinata had multible arms. Naruto could hear her saying more repeatedly.

She let out a blast of chakra towards Neji, knocking him back.

Soon, he finally admitted defeat, and left.

Hinata collapsed, and Naruto and Shino ran toward her.

Naruto picked her up. She was bruised all over.

"Naruto..." Hinata said faintly.

"You did great, Hinata." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I..." Hinata whispered, "I love you." And with that said, her eyes closed.

"Hinata?" Naruto cried, "Hinata, wake up! Hinata!"

Shino put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Naruto. Hinata's fine. She's just asleep."

"Oh." Naruto said. He picked Hinata up and took her home.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke and Sakura went to get Naruto. They were surprised to see Hinata lying on Naruto's chest asleep, along with Naruto's arms around her. 


End file.
